


i'll always trust you [jihan]

by frostae



Series: seventeen fantasy AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I like this though, JiHan, M/M, another random au lmao, elf!jeonghan, hybrid!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: "Shh," Jeonghan responded softly, placing a finger over Jisoo's lips. "Nothing like that will happen. You trust me right?"Jisoo nodded solemnly. "I'll always trust you, Han."jihan





	i'll always trust you [jihan]

**Author's Note:**

> i really really love fantasy and i'm incredibly soft for jihan,,,
> 
> but to be honest i really don't know what this is. it just sort of popped into my head and i've edited this more that 32929 times lmao. for some reason i want this to be perfect ;;
> 
> i hope y'all will like this though!

Jeonghan clutched his bow tightly as he stepped over a fallen tree, careful not to touch the bark, which was a rancid pink.

 

The gold that rimmed in his eyes twinkled slightly, but his majestic blue-gold irises held a guarded expression.

 

Of course, Jeonghan had been coming to the same place in the forest for over twenty years, to meet the same person, but you really never know what happens in the Forest. The Elves didn't dare set foot into the lush greenery, unlike this young elf.

 

Pushing through leaves that glittered with dew, giving it a small shine, Jeonghan reached a small patch of grass, void of most of the exotic plants in the Forest, the only thing that really stood out was the tree, which had multicolored leaves that glowed not only green, but blue, orange, red, and purple.

 

The elf set his quiver down and leaned against the stem of the tree, fiddling with the string of his prized bow. Elves were known to practice archery, but Jeonghan pursued it - and his polished mahogany bow meant so so much to him. His hand skimmed over the smooth wood, fingers brushing over the shiny surface.

 

"Jeonghan!" 

 

The said man looked up immediately, his elegant long brown hair whipping along with him, landing on his face. But he was too excited to even notice.

 

"JISOO!"

 

Dropping his bow to the ground, Jeonghan hurriedly ran to greet his childhood friend, happiness billowing and practically blinding him. Jisoo threw himself onto Jeonghan, looping his arms over the latter's neck, and holding on tightly while burying his face into the crook of Jeonghan's shoulder.

 

Who cares if the last time they met was just yesterday?

 

Both pulled away after a few minutes - very reluctantly might one add - and Jeonghan grinned, punching his friend's shoulder playfully.

 

"How are you?"

 

"We literally just saw each other yesterday." Jisoo replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "What could've changed in less than a day?"

 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow, and Jisoo knew what he was going to say, and hastily added a "okay, okay, maybe many things could've, but that doesn't mean you ask all the time!"

 

"I just want to know what's going on in the man I love's life."

 

_The man I love._

 

That was another thing confusing about this...relationship, or whatever it actually was - despite it being between two different species with a long history of hatred and bloodshed, they didn't really know what they were. Friends? Lovers?

 

For the last twenty years they had been meeting, a disgraced hybrid and a noble elf, not caring about the blood that ran in one another's veins, spending time happily, forgetting about their own lives back at home. There was a weird aura that surrounded them every time they met; filled with a messy entanglement of emotions they didn't bother decoding.

 

They seemed so carefree in each other's embrace, but how long would they continue to be so cheerful?

 

The Elves had a running rivalry with both Tieflings and humans for more than fifty centuries, it didn't help that Jisoo was the child of both. He was scared. What if people found out? What would happen then?

 

Even the mere _thought_ of being parted from Jeonghan hurt Jisoo.

 

Jisoo placed his hand in Jeonghan's silky long hair. Elven hair was usually of unnatural colors, like a beautiful grey or white, and Jeonghan himself was born with a luminescent glittery blue, but Jisoo could remember the day Jeonghan had asked for him to bring human hair dye and dye it brown. Jisoo played with the small strands his own hands had worked through to hide the blue, and his other hand moved to lightly caress Jeonghan's cheek.

 

"If people find out about us meeting every day, Han," Jisoo said, voice like a whisper, but even more gentle, if that was possible, "Be it that we're friends or lovers - I myself am shunned away because of the Tiefling side of me, but Jeonghan, if my people - the humans or the Tieflings find out, I don't think we'll ever be able to see each other again, I don't want that to happen, Han, I think I -"

 

"Shh," Jeonghan responded softly, placing a finger over Jisoo's lips. "Nothing like that will happen. You trust me right?"

 

Jisoo nodded solemnly. "I'll always trust you, Han."

 

The corner of Jeonghan's lips turned up slightly, but it wasn't his usual teasing smirk, it was soft, and held an emotion to it - an emotion that was unknown to them, incorporated with trust and comfort and happiness that made Jisoo smile in return as well.

 

Jisoo flung his arms over Jeonghan's neck once more, clumsily placing his lips onto the other's, his breaths becoming short and ragged. Jisoo didn't know what he had done, but it felt so right to him. It also scared him, because Jisoo usually wasn't right about things.

 

This could be somewhat of an exception.

 

Jeonghan was taken aback for a second, and Jisoo froze, but then he could slowly feel Jeonghan's lips move in return, and he didn't have to see Jeonghan close his eyes and reciprocate. He felt it, and he released a shattered breath into Jeonghan's mouth, to which they giggled a bit while still kissing.

 

In the comfort of the what-was-believed-to-be dangerous forest, an elf and a hybrid kissed, and boy, no more happier could they ever be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it ;;; it's really random like i said before and honest feedback is appreciated.
> 
> p.s. i'm also thinking of making this a full fledged book with like more chapters. thoughts???


End file.
